A friend for harry
by Elover05
Summary: What if Harry had a friend before he came to the wizard's world? What if she was someone that he would die for? Rated T for violence in future chapters.
1. I'm Caitlin Brooks, and you are?

A friend for Harry

Caitlyn's pov

"New school!" my mom says to me as i get out of the car. "How exiting!" Exiting. that was one word for it. another one is terrifing. "remind me again why we had to move in the middle of the school year? why not stay put till summer?" i complain. it was after all a matter worth complaining about.

"You know that your father had to move for work. and besides Privet drive is not a bad neigborhood! weve got a Nice lawn, and a park real close."

"Your really reaching mom you know that?" She rolls her eyes and i smile in spite of my self. after all she is right. mabye i should start thinking of this as a new opertunity. and with that thought the butterflys in my stomach calmed a little. only a little!

that was they callmed down untill i got a look at the school. it's just so... bland. nothing special about it at all! it is completly grey. no posters in the class room windows. so i guess adventure wasnt the right word for it.

what have i foung out? well the inside of the school is just as boring if not more! ok it's offical. this school is going to be pure torcher. why did we have to move into number 5 privet drive! Well this is a big school! there's got to be someone who isnt _completly_ unbearable. With my hopes hige i walk into the office to find out who my teacher is and where my classroom is.

Well i have all the info on where the class is and who's my teacher. the class is class 104 and my teacher is mrs. Burnfeild. as i walk down the halls i let my mind drift. "What will i be learning?", "who will be in my class?" "will i have any froends?", and "Will school be as boring as it looks?" were just a few thoughts that drifted through my mind.

I stoped when i reached the end of the hallway. Opps. i must of stoped paying attention to the room numbers. as i retrased my steps i started dreading the 2 more hours that ill have to spend in this boring school. oh! heres class #105 that means my class should be... Yes! right there. the sign above the door clearly read

 **"Room 104**

 **Mrs Burnfeild"**

Well this is it. I sigh but im not exactly sure why but i did it anyawy. I reach my shaking hand out to the doorknob and opend the door.

Everyone is staring at me. and i mean everyone. I have a urge to say "Yes. i walked in five minutes late. please continut to stare at me as if i killed 10 people." However as first impressions go that would not be a good one.

"Your late." says a middle age woman, with greying hair, an unflattering bun, and a frow that if i had to guess was permenatly glued on her face. Yes i can defnetly tell this school was truley going to be torcher.

"your late." she repets as if this will suddenly make me reply. However in her defence, it did.

"I am really sorry!" I say trying to be nce. "I had to fill out the rest of the papper work in the office and it took me forever to find the classroom." She was clearly unsatisfied with my anwser, but i was saved by a extermly fat boy. (and i mean **EXTREAMLY** fat. he was probally fatter than he was tall.) who was laughing at me.

As she went off to scold him i quickly try to find a open seat seat. I find three. the weird thing is that there all next to a boy in the back. I size him up. Messy hair, Baggy close, really round glasses. He couldent be to bad i decide. becide he is the only one in the classroom that looks like they have any emotion. He was smirking at the fat kid that the teacher was calling dudly. anyone who dident like dudlly aat this point was fine with me.

I sit down next to him but he dose not notice. I decide to take advantage of that moment and give myself a well deserved laugh

"Boo!" i say. The result was just what i had been hoping for. He almost fell out of chair he jumped so hard. I know that it could be classified as mean, but i needed to laugh. and i did.

he stares at me for a secoud as if i was from mars befor he said

"Your- your sitting next to me?"

He asked this as if this was the most pecular thing in the world. Huh? A quick list of reasons of why he might be suprised at this. Was he a bully? was he in some way distracting? did he just not like people?

"Um yeah, this is one of the only seats left." I say now getting nervious. What was so weird about me sitting here

"Oh no no! I don't mind but- its just- Peope never sit next to _me._ "

"Well" I said deciding that he was alright for now "I do and I don't intend to move for whatever reaon. I'm caitlyn Brooks, but my people call me Cate."

"I'm... Harry, Harry potter." He smiled but still looked unsure

"Nice to meet you Harry." I say and then as an after thought I decide to ask"Friends?"

He smiles even more, any sign of being unsure leaving his face. "Friends." He compherms.


	2. standing up

Hey! sorry i took so long to update, but i have been busy. I know that this chapter might be a little boring, but i have exiting plans for this story and this chapter just explains what is going on and what kind of person Caitlyn is. i hope you enjoy!

I own nothing but Caitlyn.

I glance up at the clock again. Nope not recess yet. I feel like the clock is broken or something. I dont just want a break from the boring lession (learning to multiply negitives) but i also want to find out more about harry. Even though were "Friends" he keeps looking at me like he is waiting for me to punch him or somthing. He also keeps glancing nervously at Duddly, Who keeps glaring at me. I am so caught up in my thoughts that it takes me a secoud for me to relise everyone is stairing at me.

"Mrs Brooks, do you not know the anwser or do you feel that you have no need to anwser the question." I look up alarmed Despite the annoyance in her voice i see a cruel smirk on her face, which somehow looks worse than her frown.

I look to harry who points at problem 54 in our workbook: (-3)x(-8)+(-7)=Y

y=

Now it was my turn to smirk. I knew this. "Y=17" I say comphidently. her smirk fades back into her frown.

"Very well" she says. yet she still looks unhappy. It's ovious she was hoping to get me into trouble.

I begin to start drifting away with mt thoughts again but the sharp "RIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIING" of the school bell snapes me back to realty.

"finally" I mutter under my breath. Careful not to let hear.

"Humph well you can go now" says . She must be upset about the bell interupting her oh so important lecture. I giggle at the thought.

As i walk outside, the cool breeze makes me cool down. I love days like this. Not to hot not to cold, just right.

I get to enjoy the cool autem air with harry who also looks releved to be outside, for mabye 30 secouds before duddly corners me.

"so" he said "your the new kid. well you'll soon find out some people are better than others" he said gesturing to harry who looked like someone had just killed his puppy. "You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there" He said holding out his hand to me

One look at the devistated harry and i knew what to do "I think i can figure out the wrong sorts for myself thanks" I said cooly. I saw the look of shock on everyones faces. "I take it noone has ever said no to you before. well i'm not like other people." and with that i walked of motioning for harry to follow. He does.

Once we reach the other side of the playgorund far away from the still shocked Duddly, I sit down in a grassy feild. "so whats your story harry."

"Why would you want to know?" He asked and i got the feeling he did'nt want to tell me somthing. "I mean" he adds "Why didn't you just accept Duddlys offer? You know that you doing that will only make him turn you into a class loser."

I scoff. "Who would want to be friends with him?"

He thinks for a moment as if he was puzzled over this to, but then says "It's not so much about being friends with him. It's more like not being enimeys"

"So why dose he hate you? Did you stand up to him or somthing?" I say wanting to find out more about him.

"He hates me because i live with him" He says glummly.

"You live with him!" I say taken aback. Trying to figure out how This scrawney kind kid, in baggy clothing, could possibally live with that mean fat boy. "Your... your brothers!"

"Cosins" He corrected "we are cosins"

Then why do you live with him?" I ask very intruged.

A distant look settled into his eyes, as if he was rembering somthing that happend a long time ago. "When i was just a baby my parents died in a car crash and i went to lie with my aunt and unkle" He says sadly "I made it out with just a scar" at this he liftes his hair and revels a scar shaped like a lightning bolt.

"Ohh..." i say not sure what to do "Thats... thats sad" i say. i quiuckly scold myself. did i sercously just say "Thats sad"! out of all the things to say i go with " _thats sad"!_ how could i be so stupid! "Ugg" I say "Thats not what i ment. I mean it is but... I just suck in situations like these where i don't know what to say, or what to do, or how to..."

I stop talking when i notice the smile on his face. "What!?" i say defencivly.

"Oh nothing, its just that your rambling. I was just guessing how long you could go on for".

"Humph" I say but i still smile. I open my mouth to try to find out more about him but the bell cuts me of"

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING"

"We better get back to class" I say "wanna race?" And before he can reply i am off with him trailing behind.


	3. See you at Christmas

Okay so this now takes place around the time when harry got his first letter. He and Caitlin have told each other everything except the fact that Harry is abused by his aunt and uncle. They feel like they have known each other, their whole life. THEY HAVE NO FEELINGS FOR EACH OTHER AT THIS POINT! There is a possibilty for romance in the future but not for a while.

Disclamer: I own nothing

I stare at the t.v watching the news. As usual there is nothing intersting, but I'm so bored i really don't care. Currently i am home alone because my parents are at the movies. I was in the middle of a report about how they caught a bank robber named mike when i hear the doorbell ring. "Huh" i think looking at the clock "My parents are home early."

However as I open the door I was suprised to see an very old man with a white beard that reaches down to his feet. He was wearing a long dark red cloak.

"Hello." I say "Umm Don't take this the wrong way but who are you?" He chuckled at my bluntness, and there was i twinkle in his eyes that he told me that he was not offended.

"Hello caitlin, I am Prof Dumbledor, headmaster of hogwarts, School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry." I raise an eyebrow. He must be pranking me or somthing. Mabye he is one of the tricks Dudly had been pulling on me ever sense i became harry's Friend.

"I'm sorry, come again?" I ask

"May i come in?" he asks. Ignoring my question. I really don't want to let him in, but I don't want to turn him down either.

"Yeah, sure" I say deciding that, if he dose anything I'll just call the cops.

Once he got settled in i gather up all my corage and asked him "So, what? Am i like a wizard?"

"Not a wizard, you are a witch." he responds. I wrinkle my nose thinking of old green ladies with green skin and warts.

I decide to end this quick, not wanting him to be in my house for any longer than he has to be. "Prove it." I say sitting down on the sofa.

The twinkle in his eyes grows as he pulls out a wand. No, I correct myself It's just a stick carved to look like a wand. He really went all out with this. "Excanduit!" he says pointing at the sofa i am sitting on.

The sofa suddenly burst into flames. I scream and cling on to the arm. Huh, the flames aren't burning me. It wan more like thety were warming me up. Who _was_ this man? And what did he want with me!?

I know that i couldn't have been on fire for more than 30 seconds but it felt like hours. after the flames completly disappaerd, I calm down. I cautiously take a step toward the man.

"Who are you?" I ask curiously. Sure, the flames were scarry, But this man was so old, and had such a light in his eyes that i couldn't help but start to trust him.

"I told you, I am prof. Dumbledor, Headmaster of Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry, And you Caitlin, are a witch.

"I'm sorry" I say "I'm a what?! How could i be a witch?"

"Let me explain." He says

Fast foward

My parents flipped, but not in a bad way like i had expected. They couldn't beleve i was a witch, and were really veryt proud of me. They told me that it was my choice, but they thought it would be a wonderful for me to go to hogwarts. If it wern't for harry i would say yes, but i know i'm his onluy friend and i would feel bad if i left him, and only saw him during Christmas and summer.

"Umm... I say to dumbledor "Can i go for a walk to think?"

"Of corse miss. Brooks" He said, but there was a twinkle in his eyes that made me sure that he knew i was going to talk to harry. See what he thought.

I ran out the door and ran over to harry's house. AS i think about it, I have never been here. We are always at my house. I wonder if that has to do with Duddly. I knock on the door and a fat man with beedy eyes and almost no neck greets me. "This must be harry's uncle" I thought

"Hello."I say. "is Harry here?"

He turns a shade of purple. "Why" He asks supicously

I get a feeling harry might not be allowed to have friends over, so i try a different Tatic.

"I'm from the school, and one of our extra credit assignments was to check our homework with a partner." He nodded curtly at this and led me to a cubord under the stairs. I looked at him confused, untill he opend it, and inside i saw harry reading a book on a sleeping bag. He looks up and is starlted to see me. I smile.

"Hiya Harry" I say closing the door behind me. I look around. Is this where he sleeps? "Umm, Is this your bedroom?"

"oh no" he said, snapping out of his trance. I see him slip a letter under his pillow, but i decide not to pry. "This is umm... My hideout. I hang out in here to hide from Duddly."

"Oh" I say. He knows me well enough to tell thats somthings up.

"Whats up?" He asked. I try to think of a way to ask him if he's okay with my leaving. suddenly i thought of somthing. I couldn't Tell him! I can't tell harry anything! What if Dumbledors watching me! He's my best friend, and i can't even tell him the most important thing in my life!

"Umm... Wow I don't know how to ask this, but i got exepted into an err... advantsed bording school, and I wanted to ask if you would be okay with me going, knowing that i would only be here for summer and Christmas, and would not be able to call you because um... they dont have WiFi, and..." I trail of noticing him with a smile.

"Are you betting on how long i can go on for?" I ask He nods his head and i roll my eyes, giggling.

"But seriously Harry, are you sure your okay with this?" I ask. His smile falters a bit, but other than that he seems fine with it.

"I think that would be a great idea!" He says 'In fact, I got invited to one two! that means neither of us have to deal with duddly." I feel my heart sink a bit. Sure, I would love to go to Hogwarts, but a little part of me was hoping he would show some sign of not being okay with it, and I would stay with my best friend. However I'm happy for him.

"That's great!" I exclaim. "I mean i am going to miss you so much, but i'm also really happy for you!"

He smiles, and I relise i have almost been here an hour, and i need to tell Dumbledor that i'm going to Hogwarts.

"Well i gotta go tell my parents that i'm going to Hog- I mean uhh... St. Harold's school." I'm not sure how much i was aloud to tell him, so i made up a fake name.

'Huh." he says "I didnt know There was a st. Harold."

"Oh Yeah there was. Well I gotta go so see ya at christmas i guess." I say pulling him into a half hug "Bye"

I get out of there as soon as possible. I don't want to make another mistake. This feels wrong, Lying to my best friend, but deep down i know it's proably for the best.

Hope you enjoy this story! R&R


End file.
